1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical needle for closing laparoscopic incisions to prevent the development of hernias. The device may also be used for suturing an artery, ligament and the like which is reached through a laparoscopic incision and for other surgical procedures which require suturing of deep but narrow wounds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Surgical procedures such as laparoscopy have created a need for a surgical needle capable of closing a small, deep incision through multiple layers of tissues. At first, laparoscopic incisions tended to be small and did not require closure. Larger incisions are now common to accommodate larger instruments and removal of tissue specimens. As reported by Kadar N., Reich H., Liu C. Y., Manko G. F. and Gimpelson R. J. in an article entitled "Incisional hernias following major laparoscopic gynecological procedures" accepted for publication in the American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology, the incidence of incisional hernia is greatly increased when a 10 mm or larger trocar is used at an extra-umbilical site. When the incision is 10 mm or larger, the authors believe that the underlying fascia should be closed and that even the peritoneum may require closure at a 12 mm and larger site.
There are straight needles for closing a laparoscopic incision that have a suture attached to the end of the needle opposite the point and straight needles with a suture attached adjacent the point. Both types of straight needles must be worked inside the patient and require the use of graspers. For example, when a suture is attached opposite the point, the needle is inserted down into the abdominal wall on one side of an incision and then with much difficulty manipulated with laparoscopic graspers at the base of the incision and inserted up through the abdominal wall on the other side of the incision.
Straight needles with an eye adjacent the end are inserted through the abdominal wall on one side of the incision. The suture is then unthreaded from the needle and rethreaded into the eye of the needle inserted on the other side of the incision. Laparoscopic graspers in the abdominal cavity are used for this difficult and time consuming procedure.
Curved needles are also used for closing a laparoscopic incision. They can be worked outside the patient but they require the use of a needle holder. The suture is usually attached to the end of the curved needle opposite the point and it is nearly impossible to determine just where the point is going. Great damage can result from accidentally penetrating tissues.